Alternate Reality
by InPerfectSilence
Summary: AR. I decided to write this because of a sudden YGO 5ds craze. Using wings as a main plot device. What if Aki didn't control her powers in time to save her father? Her psychic powers may be off-canon and doesn't revolve around Faithsipping. T for dark...


**After a long and tedious break from FFN, I'm back, and this time with a YGO fic, featuring yours truly, Izayoi Akiza. Yes, I have mixed up the names, but I like it that way, 'kay?****  
>This is one of the many stories to come with wings as a main plot device. WINGZZZZ!XDXD<br>Plus, there aren't too many great YGO 5ds fics out there, so I thought I'd contribute my bit.**

**Yeah, I'm high. Too bad.**

_**So, hope you enjoy... A new YGO 5ds (Which I do not own) fanfic:**_

_**Altered reality**_

"No, Yusei. You can't save me now." The magenta haired teen stood opposite said man, the duel disk on her arm already activated and cards placed on the holographic field. The cards also should have been holographic, but not _hers_. She was a psychic duelist. Her name was Akiza Izinski.

Yusei sighed. Perhaps he could try one more time…

"Akiza, I know it's hard for you, seeing what your parents did to you, but you have to forgive them. We're only trying to help!" He combed his fingers through his spiky black hair, not moving the gold streaks in his spikes. The spectators in the room nodded agreement. Jack, the blond king of duels, stood solemnly, completely agreeing with Yusei and wishing Akiza could just look at everything in a nicer perspective. The two green-ette twins, Rua and Ruka, were silently cheering on their hero. "You show 'em, Yusei." whispered Rua to himself. Ruka just looked on, worried. Two spectators were not of the usual team, though. They shuffled uneasily as the duel took place, not knowing whether to trust Akiza or not. They were her parents.

"My turn," proclaimed Akiza. "I tune up my two monsters to Synchro Summon… Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza two monsters glowed and formed a mighty winged dragon covered with rose petals. "Akiza!" said Yusei softly, "You don't have to put yourself through this. Your parents are here to forgive you, and ask for your forgiveness. You just need to…"

Akiza cut him off with an attack from her dragon. "Black Rose, attack him!"

Meanwhile, Akiza's parents fretted and worried for the safety of Yusei and the sanity of Akiza.

"It's all our fault! If we hadn't shunned her away like that, she wouldn't hate us anymore!" Akiza's mother wept into Hideo's shoulder. He, in return, stroked Setsuko's hair. It was true, it hurt but the truth always did. At just the age of three, they had called her a monster and she became distanced from society. She then went under the alias of 'The Black Rose' after she joined the Arcadia movement, a group of psychics like her. Unfortunately, Sayer fell off the top of the arcadia building and presumably died. He was the only one who cared for her, despite her powers. Now, she was left with no one. At least in her mind. Her anger drove her psychic powers, making a wind blow the objects in the hospital room around. And her attacks just kept hitting harder.

Finally, when Yusei was down to just a few life points, Hideo couldn't take it anymore. "Akiza, stop!" He shouted as he threw himself in front of Yusei. Everyone gasped. "He'll get himself killed!" thought Jack. Akiza, however, was clutching at her head, as if she had a headache.

"No! Stop!" she moaned. "Stop it!" All attention shifted to Akiza. Now she had fallen to her knees. "I…I can't control it! No! Go away!" Then, one of the flying cabinets began to fly-DIRECTLY AT HIDEO! Setsuko let out a little scream and Akiza raised her hand, obviously trying to stop it. "NO!" She screamed, but it was too late. The cabinet hit Hideo in the head, felling him instantly. As if on cue, the wind stopped and so did Akiza's anger. She ran up to her father and leaned in to hear his heartbeat. Or, she would have, if it had been beating. There was blood dripping down from a gash in his temple, spoiling her clothes, but she didn't care. "Daddy…"

Yusei was the first to recover from the shock. Ruka was next, and then Jack and Rua. Setsuko stayed where she was, however. She was not yet sure if it was completely safe to approach her daughter. Yusei attempted to calm down the sobbing Akiza by putting his arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged him off. He could hear her saying:

"I tried… Why must it be me? I couldn't control my powers, couldn't stop it… "

There was silence, save for Akiza's cries. When at last she looked up, her face was streaked with tears. "I bet you hate me now, don't you?" She addressed her mother. "I'm just a monster. I hurt everyone I'm around." Setsuko didn't know how to comfort her. Hideo would have known. Hideo. He left her without even a goodbye, or farewell, just guilt and loss. Akiza went on, "Why? Why am I still living? I don't deserve it. I should end my life now, like I should have done years ago." Yusei was shocked at the amount of angst emanating from her. "Aki, don't feel that way. It wasn't your fault. You can't change the past."

"How could you say that? It's not like you've lost both your fathers just now!" She then realised what she had said. "I'm sorry Yusei, it's just that…"

Yusei pulled Aki closer. "Don't worry. At least you've got us. We should get going, before… something bad happens."

And so the group of five headed back to Martha's house, where Yusei lived. This was only the beginning of it.

The five friends made their way down to the twin's house, knocking on the door when they approached. Martha greeted them with a smile, which made Jack, Yusei and Ruka puzzled. Martha didn't live at their house. From what Yusei had told them, she was from Satellite. But they ended up forgetting it with everything else going on. Martha's smile dropped. Even Rua, who was normally hyperactive and happy, looked sad. She ushered them inside before asking what the matter was. Akiza looked away, and even the twins didn't seem willing to tell. Finally, Yusei spoke up.

"Akiza lost control."

Martha knew all about Akiza's powers, and how she had an unstable grip on them.

"What damage was done?" She asked in an indifferent tone, so as not to upset the psychic. There was a dramatic pause. Then:

"Hideo, her father…"

"Is he hurt?"

"… Dead."

The silence hurt Akiza more than insults could. Just seeing Martha's shocked face, and the sad looks of her friends, was too much. She stood up, scraping the chair against the wooden floors, and walked briskly up to her room. It was used for when she happened to come over for some reason. She slammed the door, doubly locked it and lay on her bed. She began to cry. She cried for her father, for her friends. She cried for the people she had hurt. But most of all, she cried for herself.

Martha stared at her hands. _Poor Aki,_ she thought. "Akiza has been through a lot of emotional turmoil lately" She stated. Jack's lip curled in a sneer. "Of course."

"Can you imagine how it must feel? Yusei, wouldn't you know?" piped Rua. Yusei shook his head. "At least my father's death was not my fault. When you think about it, Akiza murdered her father."

"But it was an accident!" exclaimed Ruka.

"You try telling the authorities that. It was Akiza's powers, wasn't it?"

Rua and Ruka sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"We'll just have to hope that Setsuko can conjure up a cover for us."

"How can you act so serious, Yusei!" Cried Ruka.

There was a long and awkward silence that ensued. Minutes passed until Jack said to Yusei,

"Why don't you go talk to her? You're the only one who stands a chance at calming her down, if she's still angry." So Yusei walked to the door of Akiza's room.

Back at the table, Ruka asked Martha how she got into their house.

"I've been living here for a while now. Don't you remember?"

Jack snorted. "I thought you were in Satellite."

Martha gasped. "Satellite? Oh, I left that place behind a long time ago." Rua agreed.

"Having a bit of trouble remembering, sis?" He asked, concerned.

"Something fishy is going on here…" thought Jack.

"Hello?" Yusei said. "Anyone home?" He was rewarded with the click of a door unlocking and a very tear stained Akiza opening it. "What do you want?" She growled. "You going to send me away again?"

Yusei shook his head. "Akiza, whether you like it or not, you're one of us. Besides, I don't take grudges." At this Akiza looked up, hope for the first time in days showing on her face. "Perhaps we should talk in private."

Akiza sat on the bed, and Yusei stood.

"Yusei, did I hurt you too much?"

Yusei shrugged. "Nothing too bad."

Akiza said nothing for a while, fighting back tears. Then it all came at once.

"I was completely helpless. I just… let myself get carried away like that. A-all because I didn't control myself in time. W-w-why must I have this stupid power? I-I-I…" But she didn't finish, just let 13 years of bottled pain and emotion out. When she was done and had no more tears left to cry, she just sat there with her arms around Yusei. He understood it was because of her need for friends and company, but he couldn't help but blush all the same.

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Yusei." She smiled a little. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement. It was then that they realised 15 whole minutes had passed. Yusei was just about to walk out the door, when he heard Aki cry out. He flashed around to see her on her knees, moaning with pain. He rushed over, but stopped short when he saw something black burst out from Akiza's back. There were two, and by now it was clear they were wings. Feathery, black, wings.

"Yusei what's happening to me?" Aki cried, and all of a sudden, Yusei see the three year old daughter asking her parents for guidance. Yusei could only stand there and watch as Akiza's wings grew in size, until they were big enough to serve as actual flying implements. Both Aki and Yusei gasped. "What's happened to me?"

Yusei turned Akiza around so she could see in the mirror. When she did, the psychic started, and nearly fell over in surprise. She eventually got used to them and experimentally shifted them. Yusei reached for her. "Aki…"

"I bet you hate me now more than ever," she said in a cold tone. "Seeing as I killed my father, nearly killed you, and now… this." But Yusei would have none of it. He gave Akiza his best 'Stern Martha' look and said firmly, "I won't let you suffer like that again, Akiza. I will have to take you down to the others, so why not get it over with. Besides," he added with a sly grin, "They might be getting a little _suspicious_." Akiza couldn't help but grin. _Yusei knows me. He knows what to say to go straight to heart._

Ushio had just walked in to Martha's house, claiming he wanted to stay for dinner. Knowing Ushio, this was highly likely, but he must have had some other motive as well. He had been there no more than five minutes when Yusei came down the stairs to the dining room.

"What have you been doing up there?" asked Jack sneakily. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

Yusei shook his head, oblivious to the hidden meaning behind those words.

"It's more like what happened to _her_. It's… well… it's-it's hard to explain. Uhh, you see… Akiza, just get down here!" he addressed the last part to Akiza, who apparently was hiding in the corridor. She stepped forward into the light, one step… two steps… dramatic silence…

When Aki was at last in the light, Rua chipped in, "But she doesn't seem any differ – Whoa!"

For Rua had noticed, just a little bit after the others, Akiza's wings. They were big, black, raven-like wings, and Ruka wanted to go and feel one, just out of curiosity. But she held her head. Her brother Rua, however, had to say something in the silence that followed.

"What happened to Akiza? Not like wings are a bad thing, I mean, they're totally epic, but how did it happen? Did it-ow!" He stopped short because Ruka pinched him in the ear. Hard. "What? It's a legitimate question!"

Akiza looked at all her friends. Rua, Ruka, Jack, Ushio, Martha… even though she had only known her for a few minutes. Yusei. She knew he wouldn't leave her side. The others, however, had looks on their faces that made Akiza worry. Her parents had that look on their faces when they called her a monster. _Her parents_. Akiza could feel the tears begin to form behind her eyes. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the flow of tears from running down her cheeks.

"Akiza, are you crying?" Akiza didn't know who spoke, but she didn't care. She turned her face away so as to hide her tears. Suddenly, everyone was around her, comforting her. Even Jack was there for support. Looking up, Aki said simply:

"Thanks."

_**What a strange occurence... Aki got wings. What'll happen next? Will her mother conjure a plan? How come nonsigners are acting strange... or is it the other way round? Stay tuned for next time!**_

**So, how'd it go? A bit OOC maybe... I'm not used to characters having character!D:**

**I think my writing has improved but if there's any mistakes, tell me! No flmes, please. And no retarded comments. Say something worthwhile.**

**Ah well, review, positive or negative, and I will be HAPPYZ.**


End file.
